


S.S.Homostuck

by SSHomostuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, SSHomostuck, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSHomostuck/pseuds/SSHomostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan begs Rose to be his moirail, she agrees and they decide to do crazy things like dye their hair, get piercings and tattoos and try sopor slime and get a little bit drunk.<br/>The series starts by stating it is nothing more than a diary that has entry for everyday and done by everyone in their pov's, the series "picks" a random story from each of the their books and that is each new chapter.<br/>It starts off with a nice Pale EriRose, to a struggle, to the beginning of it all to explain how they got where they are and why they might act differently from what is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BE KARKAT VANTAS :

WE WON.

WE WON THE FUCKING GAME, NO MORE SBURB AND NO MORE SGRUB.

WE ALL LIVED "HAPPILY" ON EARTH WITH THE HUMANS, THERE WAS NO MORE ALTERNIA.

BUT THAT WAS FINE WITH US, BECAUSE WE ALL HAD EACH OTHER, AND THE HUMANS.

ALL OF US WERE FRIENDS, AND THE FIRST ONE TO BE FRIEND HAPPY WASN'T EVEN NEPETA...OR TAVROS WHO ENDED UP IN A WHEELCHAIR AGAIN BUT INSTEAD IT WAS ROSE.

YOU'RE PROBABLY CONFUSED, WHY WOULD ROSE THE BLAND, SOPHISTICATED, INTELLIGENT, AND WELL-MANNERED HUMAN ROSE BOTHER TO BE FRIENDS WITH ALL OF US?

WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ASK HER BECAUSE SHE IS THE CONFUSING HUMAN.

OK FINE, I'LL TELL YOU SINCE I KNOW YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO REALLY ASK HER.

DYING PUTS THINGS INTO A NEW PERSPECTIVE ALRIGHT?

YOU LOSE A LOVED ONE, WHETHER IT BE A FRIEND OR A LOVER.

IT MAKES YOU WANT TO REWIND TIME AND I DON'T KNOW, HANG OUT WITH THEM MORE?

NOT YELL AT THEM AS MUCH I GUESS.

DO THOSE SAPPY THINGS HUMANS DO LIKE HUG THEM WHILE CRYING, WATCH MOVIES TOGETHER...AND SO ON.

AND YEA WE ALL WERE TOGETHER WHEN WE DIED, BUT STILL, THINKING ABOUT IT MADE US, OR AT LEAST SOME OF US, REALIZE WE SHOULD ALL JUST BE FRIENDS.

WE ARE THE LAST LIVING THINGS IN THE FUCKING UNIVERSE...

LIKE UNTIL I DIE...I'M FUCKING STUCK WITH THESE WEIRDOS!

SO REALIZING THAT I GUESS WE DECIDED TO TRY AND BE FRIENDS WITH EACH OTHER?

WE ALL PRETTY MUCH "HANG OUT" AT ROSES HIVE SINCE IT IS THE LARGEST OF THE FOUR HUMANS ANYWAY SO WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH EACH OTHER.

HOW IS EARTH NOT BLOWN UP?

WELL IT'S A LONG COMPLICATED THING BUT WHAT PART OF OUR ADVENTURE WASN'T CONFUSING AS FUCK?

EITHER WAY THERE ARE STILL NO OTHER HUMANS BESIDES THE EIGHT WE HAVE WITH US. WHOM A FEW ARE VERY ANNOYING (JAKE).

I'M PERSONALLY NOT ONE FOR FUCKING EMOTIONS AND SHOWING MY "SOFT SIDE" AS JADE THE HUMAN CALLS IT..BUT IN A WAY...I'M GLAD THAT ALL OF US MADE IT OUT ALIVE, EVEN THOSE SQUISHY HUMANS.

I GUESS I GOT ATTACHED TO THEM. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER MY FRIENDS ARE HERE.

EVEN IF WE DECIDE NOT TO REPOPULATE EARTH WITH TROLLS AND MAYBE HUMANS IF THOSE WEIRDOS CAN EVEN GET TOGETHER.

WE CAN AT LEAST SPEND THE REST OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER WHILE WE ARE STILL ALIVE.

ANYWAY I CAME HERE TO SIMPLY POST THIS!

(IN CASE WE DO REPOPULATE THIS FILTHY PLANET):

SO THAT WAY WE ARE TRULY PUT DOWN IN HISTORY BOOKS FOR WHAT WE DID! BECAUSE IT FUCKING TOOK A LONG WHILE.

OK HOW WELL..WE DESTROYED OUR PLANETS BUT HOW IN THE SAME WAY WE SAVED IT, EVEN IF IT DID END UP JUST BEING US. SEE CONFUSING?

BEING A TROLL YOU HAD NO MOTHER OR FATHER. NO BROTHER OR SISTER, EVEN IF SOMEONE ELSE DID COME FROM THE SAME TWO TROLLS AS YOU.

YOU HAD NO ONE BUT YOUR FUCKING SELF ONCE YOU WERE A WRIGGLER WITH LEGS.

THEN YOU WERE PUT INTO MANY TRIALS AND IF YOU SURVIVED YOU THEN HAD TO FIND A LUSUS, WHICH FOR ANY OF YOU WHO ARE DUMB..IT'S A GUARDIAN OF THE SORTS.

IF YOU COULD DO THAT THEN YOU BUILT A HIVE AND WELL LIVED FOREVER ALONE DOING ADVENTURES UNTIL YOU FOUND A FRIEND.

THAT IS THE SHORTEST WAY I COULD PUT IT LAZY ASS.

ANY FUCKING WAY

SURELY IF YOU'RE READING UP TO THIS PART, THEN YOU ALREADY READ ALL OF OUR ADVENTURE FROM EACH OF OUR POINT OF VIEWS (A BIT).

TOOK MANY FUCKING BOOKS AND LOADS OF PENS AND PAPER, BUT WE FUCKING DID IT! SO YOU BETTER FUCKING READ IT.

AND AFTER MUCH ARGUING (A LOT OF ARGUING).

WE DECIDED TO NAME IT HOMESTUCK.

SO WHAT BECAME OF US AFTERWARDS?

WHAT IS HAPPENING WHILE I'M WRITING THIS?

WELL RIGHT NOW WE JUST FINISHED THE BOOKS AND EVERYONE ELSE IS CELEBRATING WHILE I'M IN MY ROOM WRITING THIS.

WHY AM I WRITING LIKE THIS? BLAME ROSE, SHE WILL READ EVERY BOOK AS IF IT'S HER HARRY WIZARD SERIES AND MAKE US RE-DO THE WHOLE FUCKING THING IF SHE DISLIKES IT. I DON'T SEE WHY SHE HAS TO DO THAT, DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER IF ANY OF OUR GRAMMAR IS GOOD OR NOT!

ANYWAY GOODBYE FOR NOW, GAMZEE WON'T STOP FUCKING HONKING OUTSIDE MY FUCKING DOOR WITH HIS FUCKING HORN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now switch from Karkat Vantas to Rose Lalonde.  
> This is where Eridan Ampora asks Rose to be his moirail.  
> [Future chapters will include more people's POV's later on]

Karkat Vantas be Rose Lalonde:

I was busy reading my book when Eridan decided to sit next to me and grumble to himself about Sollux still trying to hit on Feferi and how Feferi still seemed to hate him a bit..or alot.

"What are you even reading Rose?" he put a finger on the right page of my book and pulled it down slightly to get my attention, I put a bookmark on my spot and closed the book sighing.

"What do you want Eridan?" I took a sip of my tea and waited for his answer "want to be my friend Rose? I have no one else, no one even wants to be my Kismesis! no one even wants to hate me!

Of course you turned me down but I guess you understand now that sometimes that quadrant has sexual relationships normally and you're with Kanaya so I understand...but I want a moirail..."

He slammed his head onto the table so I looked up past him and saw Karkat coming down the stairs with Gamzee on a chain and leash, who was so "high" off the remaining of his sopor and faygo that all he did was scream "WoOoOoOoO" and drank more faygo that sorta just spilled all over him.

He seemed to enjoy being dragged down staircases, my mind quickly switched to Kanaya, my girlfriend, and as usual she was in our room creating and designing a few new outfits for everyone.

Dave was rapping with Dirk, Jake dragged Jane to adventure with him and since I DON'T trust those two (trust me they could get lost in even a bathroom easily...)

I forced Jade to go along, whom is still part dog from sburb, so if anything I felt as if they could resort to making her sniff the damn way home.

Terezi and Nepeta just freaking enjoyed covering my house with chalk, crayola, and paint, which I did try to hide from them all the time but of course Terezi just sniffed out the colors sometimes.

Of course Nepeta did her ships on the walls and floors with Meulin and Terezi just simply loved the smell of the colors

it was hard to make sure she didn't eat the paints and crayons...

Tavros was always near me for support from Vriska (who still liked to tease him), but today he was in my room with Kanaya helping out with the designs for outfits.

then Vriska loved to arm wrestle with Equis once she got a better and newer arm after complaining and lying that it was broken.

and as always Equis always watched over Nepeta and talked to his ancestor about..whatever they liked.

Latula and Mituna loved skating around the towns and the house.

Porrim loved trying to flirt with me and arguing/chatting with Kankri who was like the "father" of all of us and found his place in keeping everything in order and appropriate.

I mean there is like 24 trolls...so i'll stop there, either way everyone managed to be busy and even claimed nearby areas as theirs.

So the trolls love acting as if this is god damn Batman fucking Arkham fucking Asylum or some shit. -sigh- anyway...

I stared back at Eridan who was now taking a sip of my tea "Fine I'll be your moirail, let's be the best of moirials Eridan, let's show everyone we are the best at science with our wands ok?"

I felt a bit bad for Eridan, Feferi still tried flirting with Sollux because according to all the trolls it's normal for a troll to have more than one lover or something about quadrants being filled..although Aradia seemed to be violent and scary sometimes I guess they worked it out a bit.

So he was all alone and of course no one wanted to fill any other quadrants with him, either way I was bored of reading books for once and it couldn't hurt to hang out with him I guess.

Eridan smiled at me and practically jumped in his seat as he pulled out his wand that I fixed for him.

He constantly mistook my knitting needles for wands but the size they were now and still being full of power..it was hard to knit with them anyway.

He made me quickly drink my tea and run outside with him to show off to everyone else that he finally filled a quadrant even if only for awhile he was pretty happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now switch to Eridan Ampora who has a fun time skateboarding and hanging out with Gamzee with his new best friend/moirail Rose Lalonde. The two get scolded by Kankri and decide to try some of Gamzee's pie.  
> (What they exactly with Gamzee did will be up later on)

Rose Lalonde be Eridan Ampora:

i pulled rose by her arm and almost screamed in excitement, the coolest human wwas my moirail, wwhat more could i wwant?

Sure davve thought he wwas cool, but he wwas nothin compared to rose wwho used "magic" as John called it, either wway she accepted.

it's not like me to be super excited as if i'm fef but i didn't care

i had a moirail and she said she wwanted to be the best of moirails and i wwasn't giving anything a second thought.

first wwe headed straight to lal and tuna wwho wwere busy skateboardin on the wweird skateboardin ramps that humans had and some wwere in the ground and looked mostly like wwhat rose called...a pear.

i slowwed dowwn and wwalked beside rose who had a sort of blank expression on her face

i guess she wwas interested in skateboardin...

"does that interest you? wwhy don't you pick up a board and try it out? you don't have to learn all those special tricks if you don't wwant to surely.."

wwe sat on the floor and stared at lal wwho kept spinnin in the air before touchin the ground and rollin off.

"Not something I wwant to do really...wwould be fun as a prank to steal their boards though, we miiiiight die..but it'll be fun"

she wwinked at me and i smiled. wwonderful idea.

wwe wwaited until they put their boards dowwn to sneak them awway, then wwe stood at the top of a hill wwith the boards ready in hand.

"r-ready?" i swwallowwed and stood on the board, that movved back and forth wwith my body and the wwind.

rose stood on hers wwith a little stance that i decided to do as wwell, looked like wwhat lal did so i figured rose kneww wwhat she wwas doing.

"Ready as hell moirail" she put her foot on the ground and pushed and then so did i.

wwe both screamed and laughed as wwe rolled down the hill at an amazing speed!

it wwas like...flying but upon the ground!

wwe both hardly managed to turn a sharp corner and continued skating around town until wwe turned around saww lal and mituna after us.

"oh shit...should wwe give them back their boards and run awway?"

i stared at the road ahead of us as rose thought out our plan.

"hell no...let them race us for their boards" rose was getting wwild...and it was fun!

it didn't take long for tuna and lal to catch up to us

"give us back our boards you radical little rebels!" lal screamed at us, she screamed at us but yet smiled as she saww us do a few moves such as 'grind' some rails and sped up.

in the end the four of us fell into bushes and had a good laugh and a feww high fives as wwe climbed the hill back to roses' hivve.

kanki yelled at us for "misbehavvin" and apparently scarin them wwith our screams but all i heard half of the time wwas

"blah, blah,blah,blah, luke i'm your father, blah,blah,blah,blah,blah harry potter, blah blah lord of the rings."

i sat on the couch next to rose staring at the tvv screen wwhile porri talked to kanki, i yawwned and stared at rose wwho wwas flipping through movvies to wwatch

"want to see harry potter again?" she stared at the discs "hmm...nah..wwant to hang out wwith gamz though? wwe wwill probably wwalk out fucked up but..it's somethin to do rather than listen to these two fight"

she stared at them and nodded as the thought of sitting here for hours listenin to kanki talk like a lusus sunk in and scared her...

wwe wwalked to gamz's room and stared at the huge amounts of faygo bottles not only on the floor but on the wwalls and even the fuckin ceilin!

"HeY tHeRe My MoThErFuCkInG fRiEnDs, HoNk" gamz stared up at us from a pile of faygo that wwas on top of him as if they were pillows or his horns.

sadly he couldn't sit on the bottles or they'd explode...so he tended to have them lay on him instead.

"hey there gamz...are you busy?" i sat on an empty spot on his bed and stared disgusted by the mess in his room, it wwas better than him throwwing his junk into the ocean but still...

he could at least do something with all these bottles!

"Of CoUrSe NoT, ShIiIt I mAdE sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg PiEs If YoU bOtH wAnT sOmE, eNjOy ItTtTt, PuT sOmE mOtHeR fUcKiNg FaYgO iN tHiS sHiT!"

he held up a pie and wwe both stared at it scared and curious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We switch from Eridan's POV to Gamzee's  
> ((Also I don't exactly enjoy working with Gamzee's character so there aren't anymore chapters of him after this))

Eridan Ampora be Gamzee Makara:

I sAt On My BeD wItH mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg FrIeNdS eNjOyInG sOmE fAyGo, ThAt ShIt Is SoMe MoThEr FuCkInG mIrAcLeS mAn. ThE tWo FiNaLlY tRiEd SoMe Of My SiCk PiEs...HeHe I pUt FaYgO iN iT.

ErIdAn KePt GoInG oFf AbOuT bEiNg UnAbLe To ClOsE hIs EyEs, So I gAvE hIm SoMe FaYgO tO hElP hIm ChIlL.

RoSe MaDe Me PiGgYbAcK rIdE oN hEr BaCk As If We WaS gOnNa MaKe SoMe PiXiE dUsT aNd FlY~

We FuCkInG hEaDeD tO tHaT pLaCe...WiTh ThE wOoD tHaT mOvEs YoU...a SkAtEbOaRd YeA tHaT's It, SwEeT sHiT tHeRe ThAt Is, LiKe A fUcKiNg MiRaClE.

"Hey...hey gamz..gamzeeeeeee...wanna ride these rad boards and just...fly!?" RoSe WaS hApPiLy On A sKaTeBoArD aNd GigGlInG aS tHe UnIcOrNs CaMe OvEr So ErIdAn PuT mE oN oNe Of ThE mIrAcLeS aNd ThE tHrEe Of Us ShReDdEd ThE gRoUnD lIkE iT wAs ChEeSe.

"gamz! wwhat is this fuckin feelin m-man, this is amazin!" ErIdAn FuCkInG hElD oUt HiS aRmS aS iF tHiS wAs FuCkInG tItAnIc.

We KiNdA bRoKe ThE bOaRdS bUt It'S aLl MoThErFuCkInG cOoL.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Eridan and Gamzee get drunk/high off of Sopor Slime ((and alcohol for Rose in case she can't get high off of slime)) and have some fun. 
> 
> We switch from Gamzee's POV to Karkat's

Gamzee Makara be Karkat Vantas:

ROSE, ERIDAN, AND FUCKING GAMZEE COME THROUGH ROSE'S FRONT HIVE DOOR COVERED IN POINTY THINGS, 3 BROKEN FUCKING BOARDS AND CUTS AND BRUISES AS IF THEY FOUGHT NEPETA.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK..." I PULLED A POINTY PRICKLY THINGY OUT OF GAMZEE'S NOSE AND STARE DEEPLY AT HIM IN CURIOUSITY BUT MAINLY ANGER "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"

I TURNED TO THE OTHER TWO AND I SWEAR MY THINKING PAN BROKE FOR A SECOND THERE. "WHY DO YOU THREE LOOK AS IF YOU FOUGHT NEPETA TO THE DEATH AND MANAGED TO WIN?!"

ROSE SIMPLY HELD HER STOMACH AND GROANED WHILE ERIDAN REPEATED " i can't fuckin blink kar...i can't blink"

GAMZEE LAUGHED AND DRANK SOME RANDOM FAYGO HE GOT FROM..HIS POCKET? "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THREE?" I TURNED AROUND AND PINCHED MY NOSE IN ANGER, OUT OF ALL THE THINGS TO DO!

"WeLl My BeSt FuCkInG fRiEnD, wE jUsT rEeNaCtEd TrOlLtaNiC, bUt WiTh SkAtEbOaRdS wE mOtHeR fUcKiNg FlEw"

HOW THE..."HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU REENACT TROLLTANIC ON SKATEBOARDS? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE GAMZEE!"

KANAYA FINALLY CAME DOWNSTAIRS WITH TAVROS "What Is Going On Down Here?"

"THESE THREE DID SOMETHING SURELY STUPID!"

I WALKED OUT OF THE LIVING AREA OF ROSE'S HIVE AND WENT TO FIND DAVE, FUCKING HUMANS AND THEIR WEIRD DRINKS. "DAVE! YOUR SISTER IS HUMAN DRUNK AGAIN!" SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS OUTSIDE OF HIS BLOCK.

DAVE OPENED THE DOOR AND SIGHED "SHE IS COVERED IN THESE WEIRD POINTY THINGS THAT ARE IN HER SKIN AS WELL" HE RAISES AN EYEBROW BEFORE WALKING TO THE LIVING BLOCK.

I STARED AT HIS DOOR BEFORE DECIDING I'D HEAD BACK WITH HIM, EVERYONE ELSE WAS BORING AND BUSY.

TEREZI WAS WITH VRISKA TODAY, NEPETA WITH EQUIS AS NORMAL AND EQUIS IS TOO DAMN WEIRD FOR ME.

ALWAYS WANTING ME TO FORCEFULLY YELL AT HIM, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, SOLLUX AND ARADIA WERE KEEPING BUSY WITH FEFERI LEARNING TO SWIM AND BEING WEIRDOS.

I HARDLY TALKED TO SOLLUX ANYMORE BECAUSE HE WAS ALWAYS WITH ARADIA, AND THEN FEFERI WAS TOO CHEERFUL AND ALWAYS SWIMMING.

OH AND THEN THE FUCKING ANCESTORS...DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THOSE FUCKING MORONS, PORRIM WAS ALRIGHT SHE HARDLY TALKS BUT THE REST OF THEM ARE LIKE WHEN JOHN THE HUMAN ATE TOO MUCH HUMAN CANDY.

AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT WAS HORRIBLE.

I OPENED THE LIVING BLOCK DOOR AND FOUND THE THREE IDIOTS BEING EXAMINED BY KANAYA AND DAVE WHO WERE BUSY PULLING OUT THE POINTY THINGS FROM THEIR BODIES.

"I can't blink man..." ROSE WHINED AS KANAYA PULLED MORE OF THE SMALL TRIANGLES FROM HER BODY, TAVROS TOLD ME THEY ARE..THORNS FROM SOMETHING CALLED A CACTUS, A HUMAN PLANT OF COURSE.

"NOW TELL ME WHAT DID YOU THREE EVEN DO?" ROSE SAT ON A CHAIR AND SIGHED

"Gamzee gave us some slime...and we decided to try it. Eridan went crazy and we all decided to drink alcohol, so I got drunk. Then we stole some skateboards and...rode off a hill and landed in a few random ass cacti"

ERIDAN APPARENTLY HAD THE ABILITY TO SIT DOWN BUT INSTEAD HE FELL BACKWARDS AND TWITCHED A FEW TIMES BEFORE DROOLING ON THE FLOOR "IS HE DEAD?" KANAYA CHECKED HIM OUT "Nope But It Seems As If The Slime Affected Him Badly...Obviously."

GAMZEE SAT ON THE FLOOR SMILING AT AN EMPTY FAYGO BOTTLE AND LAUGHED SCARILY.

"NO MORE FUCKING SLIME FOR THOSE TWO! UNDERSTAND GAMZEE?!" HE LOOKED UP AND STARED AT ME HORRIFIED AND UPSET "BuT fRiEnD! kArKaT! wE hAd LoAdS oF fUn!"

IT WAS HARD TO DENY HIM WHEN HE SEEMED TO FINALLY BE A BIT HAPPY BUT THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS DEALING WITH THIS EVERYDAY.

"NO MORE SLIME..." I GAVE HIM A FEW SHOOSHPAPS AND WALKED OUT OF THE LIVING BLOCK.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat Vantas be Rose lalonde:

"No More Hanging Out With Gamzee Ok Rose?" Kanaya's voice rang through my head as I dragged Gamzee to the laundry room and sat him on a basket.

"MoThErFuCkInG fAyGo, WhAt Is Up?" he smiled all drunk like as he swung back n forth holding his favorite purple faygo.

"Stay here Gamzee ok?" I opened the dryer door and searched for some new clothes.

All the bloody clothes in the dryer were Dave's, I bet he threw my clothes someplace else for me to go on a some sort of "ironic" hunt for them.

He used the word irony for almost anything these days.

So...I decided to just wear his clothes until he told me where mine were.

His damn pants kept falling down a bit, so I stole one of his belts that was laying around and threw on a random shirt of his.

I went all out on wearing his clothes, Of course I hid from Gamzee's view, but I had on his underwear, his pants, his shirt, his socks, even found another pair of his shoes and I stole a pair of his shades.

The only thing left to do was to style my hair like his and wear his cologne.

Luckily for me I have been growing out my hair for years now, for the hell of it and for...ironic purposes, so it was a tad bit easier to style it.

I walked out of the bathroom, slid on Dave's shades and stood in front of Gamzee "Sup Gamz" he looked up and smiled "MoThErFuCkEr! WaNt SoMe FaYgO? bEeN aWhIlE sInCe We MoThErFuCkInG tAlKeD, wHaT hAvE yOu BeEn Up To?"

My plan worked perfectly! If Gamzee thought I was Dave than surely all others should, well besides Terezi.

"Doing fine my best friend!~" I ran out of the laundry room and walked to the kitchen. Plan A was in action and it stood for Apple Juice.

STEAL ALL THE APPLE JUICE! Mwhahahahaha! I opened the fridge and put all the apple juice we currently had in one of Dave's backpack and ran down the hall.

I stopped at Terezi's door, to see if she wanted to join in my fun, but all I heard was "4H! 4H! 4H! B1T3 H4RD3R VR1SK4!" Hearing that I ran down the hall and opened a juice box and drank it within a few seconds.

What on alternia did I just hear? oh gog... someone's freaking door flew open and I slammed straight into it.

"HEY! Watch what you're doing!" I rubbed my forehead and checked the backpack to see if any apple juices were broken or spilled.

"Rose?...why are you wearing my clothes" I looked up at Dave who stared at me confused, Dirk simply pushed him aside a bit and walked away from us.

"Because this shit is ironic" I said getting up from the floor and pulling up my pants a bit, the belt needed more holes.

"Take off the strider shades man...you can't just wear the strider shades, they are STRIDER shades!" he reached for his only other pair of shades, but I bit his hand roughly and ran away.

All I heard him say was "holy fuck!" and clench his hand before looking ahead and jumping over a few obstacles like horns and 8 balls.

"YOLO!" I had ran backwards and ran outside towards the woods. -few minutes later- I had bumped into Terezi whom I guess was done having sex with Vriska.

She was busy drawing on the sidewalk with red chalk "D4V3 1S TH4T YOU?" she stood up from her spot and sniffed me.

After smelling me she giggled and gave me a large smile showing off her sharp shark like teeth "sup Terezi" "ROS3~ WHY 4R3 YOU W34R11NG D4V3'S CLOTH3S?~" she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her.

"uhhh...well you see I'm bored so I decided to dress up as Dave and trick everyone and get him in trouble, w-want to join?" she licked my neck "oh gog Terezi don't do that"

My body shook as she kept licking me "I swear if Kanaya finds out about this I'll kill you" I tried pushing her away from me but she nibbled on my hand

"WOND3R 1F VR1SK4 W1ILL M1ND DO1NG 4 THR33SOM3 W1TH US" OH GOG NO! "I GOTTA GO TEREZI!" I bit her neck, pushed her away and ran as fast as I could the opposite direction trying to keep my pants from falling down.

From behind me I heard her calling for me "ROS3!~ COM3 B4CK H3R3! 1 W4SN'T DON3 W1TH YOU!" I wasn't much of a runner, but right now I felt as if I needed to beat the Olympics, make my way into Hades, defeat Cerberus, fight Hercules and rap with Dave just to get away from Terezi.

Finally reaching my house I locked the door on Terezi and ran to the basement

"SOMEONE HELP! THERE IS A HORNY TEREZI AFTER ME!" I tried to keep my coolkid voice up, but I heard the door smash against a wall and someone rushing down the stairs after me...'today is the day I die...'

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Lalonde be Tavros Nitram:

"uH...kANAYA? dID yOU hEAR tHAT?"

I sTARED aT tHE dOOR aND wONDERED wHAT wAS gOING oN nOW

"I'm Sure It's Just Rose Playing With Eridan Again, As Long As It's Not Gamzee Everything Will Be Fine"

sHE rETURNED tO hER sEWING aND iGNORED tHE dOOR sLAMMING.

"ROS3! COM3 PL4Y W1TH M3!"

kANAYA gOT uP fROM hER cHAIR aND gOT hER lIPSTICK oUT

- _I did not continue this part of the story as to where Rose cosplayed as her brother Dave, gets chased by Terezi and Kanaya goes after Terezi while leaving Tavros alone upstairs. But if you really badly want to know what I thought of the ending...then Kanaya goes after the two in the basement, Terezi gives up trying to seduce Rose and goes back upstairs, Rose and Kanaya go to their room as well, and Dave never gets his clothes back. Also all the apple juice.-_

Tavros Nitram be Rose Lalonde:

It was storming outside and when I mean storming I mean fucking black and gray sky, lightning zipping across the clouds as if it was a train of the skies and then thunder scaring the shit out of everyone and almost even me!

The lakes were violently over filling.

The ground was muddy.

The leaves were being blown all over the place, outside always had a distinct smell of almost mold but old wet wood and the smell of dead animals rotting away.

The lake at the moment smelt of a mold and and decay that was being brought to the shore by the violent waters trying to take us with it and drag us down below.

A dark blue was staining the sand and some of it was being washed away with the water...where it's owner planned to stay for life.

A dark cerulean blue staining an old black T-shirt, a dark gray overshirt, dark blue pants and red n' white sneakers that were probably older than Dave's own shoes.

"DON'T 3V3R DO TH4T 4G41N...1 DON'T H4T3 YOU...1 LOV3 YOU OK?"

That was all she could manage to say to the girl bleeding in her arms who was coughing up water and trying desperately to breathe as her lungs probably stung and hurt like hell.

The rain at the moment wasn't helping for shit and surely all of us would have to stay indoors for the next few days...

Not only until the storm died down but until we got better, we were totally going to be sick for many days...

But the girl never responded, instead her cerulean blue tears slowly slid down her face, out of pain? out of sorrow? out of anger? who knows.

The girls embraced each other in love or love/hate as teal tears joined the different color of blue in at least happiness to be alive at the moment.

But where are my manners? You have no idea what is going on do you? Let me just rewind to the beginning of this all:

Vriska stood at my door holding up a book called 'Suicide Notes'

"Why do you humans commit suicide soooooooo much? You have such better lives than us!" she grabbed a chair and almost threw it at me but instead placed it nicely on the floor in front of me and sat on it.

"well...since you won't be violent about it, we humans live a hardship life of having to live up to things, living up to what your parents want you to become, teachers, lovers, even friends.

Some parents expect you to grow up and marry a nice man, or girl, and have children with that person and live happily. But once older some might try to achieve that goal because they could never do so when young, so they become controlling and one way is to force their child to marry a certain type of person.

So when that child starts to grow up they feel pressured to find the right man for mother and father to make them happy so they can continue being their child. Some don't continue down that path and live their life however they want to. Some may resort to using drugs.

Some parents will think that their child was a mistake, something that should have never happened, so they hurt the child in any way possible. Some parents even murder their own child to release themselves of their mistake and then later say shit like "oh i loved that child, i didn't mean to hurt him/her." But then again that is just some parents.

Everyone has a different reason to commit suicide, it mostly links towards depression, being bullied, raped, abused, and so on. All of those may cause thoughts of killing themselves to end their pain, and hope that when they die they will no longer be in pain.

Then there are some people who even TRY doing it for attention. It all depends really...why do you care for such a thing as suicide? You're not thinking about ending your life are you?"

Vriska stared at me, she probably got lost half way through my talking

"why do you talk so much?" her eye twitched as if she had a headache or it hurt her to hear me talk...which knowing her, it did.

"My mother never abused me...but sometimes old memories haunt me...suicide isn't fun Vriska, I've tried taking the "easy" route of cutting. It's not fun and I don't suggest you do it.

But then again..I can't exactly stop you...you are not only stronger than me, but also it is your decision to end your life. Just think about those you might hurt by doing so ok?"

Instead she simply scoffed and stood up "please, as if I would do something so stupid, I'm Vriska Serket! The strongest AND luckiest of all the trolls, i'd never stoop to your human levels"

I stared back at my book and hummed "alright Vriska~" she walked away and dragged the chair back to it's spot before exiting the library.

She hasn't changed at all..

 

* * *

 

_**Please let me know what you think about the story so far. I did have to change the original chapters slightly because I finally bothered to search up where Rose lives, this all takes place at her house btw, so...yeah...I had to change a lot. IF you have any questions about the story I will try to answer them the next time I upload a chapter or maybe in the comment section..but that might lead to it being a private response so maybe just in the next chapter. If you have any requests please let me know in the comments as well. I know this seems like my first work and really it was on fanfiction.net but I have done some other works on that site as well, but this is something I do try to stress with those that read my story and request a fanfic, please realize that I'm not a grown adult with massive amounts of free time and even then I doubt most adults have free time. Anyway the point is that it will and CAN take me hours to upload things. I'm sorta like Vriska and I have a lot of irons in the fire right now that I need to work out before they can be taken out/done so please just work with me and wait. I will also be uploading my other works here later on because I do realize that some people choose this site over fanfiction.net and I respect that so I will upload my other stories later. I also do take awhile to upload my stories in general....I have a lot of irons in the fire I'm sorry.**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi gets in trouble by Kanaya and drastic changes happen within Vriska.

Rose Lalonde be Tavros Nitram:

"uH...kANAYA? dID yOU hEAR tHAT?" I sTARED aT tHE dOOR aND wONDERED wHAT wAS gOING oN nOW

"I'm Sure It's Just Rose Playing With Eridan Again, As Long As It's Not Gamzee Everything Will Be Fine" sHE rETURNED tO hER sEWING aND iGNORED tHE dOOR sLAMMING.

"ROS3! COM3 PL4Y W1TH M3!" kANAYA gOT uP fROM hER cHAIR aND gOT hER lIPSTICK oUT

 

 

 

Rose Lalonde:

It was storming outside and when I mean storming I mean fucking black and gray sky, lightning zipping across the clouds as if it was a train of the skies and then thunder scaring the shit out of everyone and almost even me!

The lakes were violently over filling.

The ground was muddy.

The leaves were being blown all over the place, outside always had a distinct smell of almost mold but old wet wood and the smell of dead animals rotting away.

The lake at the moment smelt of a mold and and decay that was being brought to the shore by the violent waters trying to take us with it and drag us down below.

A dark blue was staining the sand and some of it was being washed away with the water...where it's owner planned to stay for life.

A dark cerulean blue staining an old black T-shirt, a dark gray overshirt, dark blue pants and red n' white sneakers that were probably older than Dave's own shoes.

"DON'T 3V3R DO TH4T 4G41N...1 DON'T H4T3 YOU...1 LOV3 YOU OK?"

That was all she could manage to say to the girl bleeding in her arms who was coughing up water and trying desperately to breathe as her lungs probably stung and hurt like hell.

The rain at the moment wasn't helping for shit and surely all of us would have to stay indoors for the next few days...

Not only until the storm died down but until we got better, we were totally going to be sick for many days...

But the girl never responded, instead her cerulean blue tears slowly slid down her face, out of pain? out of sorrow? out of anger? who knows.

The girls embraced each other in love or love/hate as teal tears joined the different color of blue in at least happiness to be alive at the moment.

But where are my manners? You have no idea what is going on do you? Let me just rewind to the beginning of this all:

Vriska stood at my door holding up a book called 'Suicide Notes'

"Why do you humans commit suicide soooooooo much? You have such better lives than us!" she grabbed a chair and almost threw it at me but instead placed it nicely on the floor in front of me and sat on it.

"well...since you won't be violent about it, we humans live a hardship life of having to live up to things, living up to what your parents want you to become, teachers, lovers, even friends.

Some parents expect you to grow up and marry a nice man, or girl, and have children with that person and live happily. But once older some might try to achieve that goal because they could never do so when young, so they become controlling and one way is to force their child to marry a certain type of person.

So when that child starts to grow up they feel pressured to find the right man for mother and father to make them happy so they can continue being their child. Some don't continue down that path and live their life however they want to. Some may resort to using drugs.

Some parents will think that their child was a mistake, something that should have never happened, so they hurt the child in any way possible. Some parents even murder their own child to release themselves of their mistake and then later say shit like "oh i loved that child, i didn't mean to hurt him/her." But then again that is just some parents.

Everyone has a different reason to commit suicide, it mostly links towards depression, being bullied, raped, abused, and so on. All of those may cause thoughts of killing themselves to end their pain, and hope that when they die they will no longer be in pain.

Then there are some people who even TRY doing it for attention. It all depends really...why do you care for such a thing as suicide? You're not thinking about ending your life are you?"

Vriska stared at me, she probably got lost half way through my talking

"why do you talk so much?" her eye twitched as if she had a headache or it hurt her to hear me talk...which knowing her, it did.

"My mother never abused me...but sometimes old memories haunt me...suicide isn't fun Vriska, I've tried taking the "easy" route of cutting. It's not fun and I don't suggest you do it.

But then again..I can't exactly stop you...you are not only stronger than me, but also it is your decision to end your life. Just think about those you might hurt by doing so ok?"

Instead she simply scoffed and stood up "please, as if I would do something so stupid, I'm Vriska Serket! The strongest AND luckiest of all the trolls, i'd never stoop to your human levels"

I stared back at my book and hummed "alright Vriska~" she walked away and dragged the chair back to it's spot before exiting the library.

She hasn't changed at all..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi is just cold guys.

Vriska Serket be Rose Lalonde:

I felt worried after Vriska walked off, her eyes were filled with a bit of hurt as she listened to me talk. I swear I even saw a few tears forming, it wasn't hard for them to hide their tears.

Any liquid in their body is the same color as their blood, so it wasn't hard to spot out the tears in the first place.

Something just didn't feel right, why would she read such a book? Why would she read any book on suicide when there are plenty others on adventure, mystery, even sex!

I put my book down and made Karkat call everyone together "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! ROSE WANTS TO TALK!" he glared at me "THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

"Who wants to go...make a present and surprise party for Vriska?" I couldn't tell them what her motives were, I didn't want all of them showing up and maybe upsetting her even more or not showing up at all...

What she needed right now was people who loved her or at least cared about her in the smallest of ways..yet no one raised their hands "Alright never mind I'm just going to pick people to help me then!" I stared at Karkat "thanks for calling them anyway" he rolled his eyes and stomped away.

"Nepeta, Terezi, Jade, Aranea, Latula and Mituna come" I grabbed Jade by her arm as she whined and begged for me to let her stay and play fetch "you're not a dog Jade" she sniffed and gave up.

"ugh, why do w3 h4v3 to com3 4long?" Latula whined as well carrying her skateboard and guiding Mituna who hummed a little tune "W3LL 1 TH1NK TH1S W1LL B3 4 GR34T 3XP3R13NCE, 1 C4N RU1N TH3 G1FT 1F 4NYTH1NG~"

"no ruining the "gift" and just come along..." Eridan stood by my side once we got to a passing "alright Eridan..where would Vriska be if we were her" he stared at me confused.

"is this a hide and go seek game?" I sighed "yes, its hide and go seek, now please tell me quickly where would she might be?" he pointed to the top of a cliff.

I ran there as fast as I could noticing there was no one there "rose? :( what's wrong?"

"Alright, Latula and Mituna, ride your "rad skateboards" with these binoculars and walkie-talkies and search the waters" I handed the two binoculars, they stared at me confused but smiled and rode their boards around the hillside.

"Aranea just sit tight, Nepeta comfort Terezi, Eridan take off your clothes and go swimming" everyone stared at me weirdly "go..."

Eridan embarrassed and slightly blushing he made his way down the hill and into the river with his walkie-talkie "wwhy am I going in here rose?"

I walked away from the group and responded "Vriska was trying to commit suicide and she might be in the water" he jumped into the water.

"Aranea take this walkie-talkie and search the nearby area for Vriska" she nodded still clearly confused but headed back into the woods.

"TH1S 1S 4N 1NT3NS3 G4M3 OF H1D3 4ND S33K YOU'V3 GOT H3R3 ROS3 H3H3H3H3H3" Terezi giggled and sat on a log with Nepeta that simply purred and rubbed her head against Terezi like a cat and mewed.

"rose...what is going on? :( hmmm I don't like this at all, I have a bad feeling about all this" she stared at me with her dog ears pointing downwards showing her emotion.

I pulled out the 8-ball I found on the cliff and Vriska's glasses and gave them to Terezi who giggled "DO YOU N33D M3 TO H1D3 TH3S3?" "no Terezi, I want you to figure out a clue on what this "game" is about your honor" Terezi loved to be called her honor or anything connecting to court.

She sniffed the objects "S3RK3T'S GL4SS3S 4ND 4N 8-B4LL, H3H3H3 NOT BROK3N 3ITH3R H3H3H3H3"

"so tell me why wouldn't someone break a 8-ball?" she smiled "B3C4US3 1T BR1NGS B4D LUCK WH1CH VR1SK4 H4S LOTS OF" "and she would take off her glasses so she didn't have to get new ones, and or ruin them with water" her smile faded.

"4ND..SH3 W4S ON 4 CL1FF..." her body shook lightly and Nepeta started trying to calm her down " :33 need some chamomeowile Terezi?" she looked up at her friend (Terezi) who was shaking slightly "NO JUST COLD"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just skateboard while someone is dying.

Rose Lalonde be Eridan Ampora:

-you are now Eridan Ampora swwimmin' in a dark green lake searchin' for a troll friend wwho's name is vriska serket.-

I used to date her, but she dumped me...

I still have no clue as to wwhy she dumped me but really none of that mattered at the moment. rose had dragged me out to the gross waters to find the suicidal vvriska.

after at least five minutes of searchin' I found beautiful black hair flowin' in the water as if it belonged to a goddess, but really it belonged to the giant loser vvriska.

found her wwithin thirty minutes, I deserve a trophy for being able to swwim this far, she wwas awwhile awway from the shore, if anythin' it was as if the lake wwanted to drag her awway to it's darkest and deep depths...like she belonged to it or somethin'.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her wwith me to the surface, rose and everyone else wwere like small specks from wwhere wwe wwere...yellin' wwouldn't help us.

i sighed and made my journey back to rose with vvriska still unconcious, it wwould be useless to try and bring her back to life in the wwater, she might just freak out.

it might also savve her life but even as a sea dwweller of the sorts I wasn't going to risk being kicked in the face by vvriska.

Eridan Ampora be Latula Pyrope!:

Tun4 4nd m3 w3r3 shr34d1ng th3 roads, our r34l m1ss1on w4s to s34rch for m1ndf4ng's d4nc3stor but 1t w4s h4rd not to try shr34d1ng 4 f3w spots!

Never mind...Latula Pyrope be Terezi Pyrope:

1T F3LT L1K3 4N HOUR H4D P4SS3D B3FOR3 3V3RYON3 BUT 3RID4N R3TURN3D TO TH3 L4K3. WH3R3 W4S TH4T F4K3 PR1NC3?

Terezi needs some time alone...she doesn't like being seen this way, so Terezi Pyrope...be...Gamzee Makara :0) honk...

Gamzee Makara is seen underneath a bunch of faygo bottles taking a very nice nap, it seems as if he is busy sleeping. Should you wake him up anyway? You try but it doesn't work, he just opens one eye and stares at you...it scares you.

So you run away and decide to try bothering Tavros and Kanaya, last time we left off with them Rose was close to being raped by Terezi. Let's continue from there while we give everyone on the beach time to freak out.

Gamzee Makara be Kanaya Maryam:

-You Are Now Kanaya Maryam, Rose's Girlfriend. You Stomped Down The Stairs Of Rose's Hive Or Home As The Humans Kept Trying To Call It.

You Just Heard Rose Scream And Terezi Say Suspicious Words So You Grabbed Your Lipstick And Made Your Way Downstairs, A Tiny Bit Of You Hoped You Wouldn't Have To Kill Anyone Today, But Another Part Dared Someone To Touch Your Lover...You'll Kill Them.-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska is a fucking idiot.  
> Also I used Terezi's text here try reading it.

Kanaya Maryam be Terezi Pyrope:

4FT3R WH4T 1T F3LT L1IK3 HOURS TH3 F4K3 PR1NC3 R3TURN3D W1TH VR1SK4

SH3 W4S SO4K1NG W3T TO TH3 BON3, H3 DR4GG3D H3R BODY TO TH3 B4NK OF TH3 R1V3R 4ND L3T M3 DO MOUTH TO MOUTH TO MY 1D1OT LOV3R

1T TOOK 4 COUPL3 OF TR13S 4ND MY GL4SS3S W3R3 DR3NCH3D NOT ONLY 1N MY T34RS BUT 1N R41N 4S 1T ST4RT3D TO POUR

1 THOUGHT SH3 W4S GON3 AFT3R THR33 TR13S BUT F1N4LLY SH3 COUGH3D 4ND SLOWLY C4M3 B4CK TO L1F3

1 H3LD H3R T1GHTLY 1N MY 4RMS 4S 1 B3G4N TO CRY "1 THOUGHT 1 LOST YOU, YOU FUCK1NG 1D1OT" 1 PL4C3D MY R1GHT H4ND ON TH3 B4CK OF H3R H34D TO HOLD 1T UP 4S SH3 COUGH3D OUT 4LL OF TH3 W4T3R 1N H3R LUNGS

1N B3TW33N G4SPS SH3 SPOK3 " i thought you h8ed me" SH3 FORC3D H3RS3LF TO S1T UP 4 B1T 1N MY 4RMS

"DON'T 3V3R DO TH4T 4G41N...1 DON'T H4T3 YOU...I LOV3 YOU" 1 PULL3D H3R CLOS3R TO M3 4ND SOBB3D 1N H3R SHOULDER 4S SH3 BR34TH3D H34VILY 4ND ROUGHLY

"1 LOV3 YOU OK?" SH3 L41D H3R H34D ON M1N3 "alright Terezi..."

ROS3 H3LP3D M3 C4RRY H3R B4CK TO TH3 H1V3 4ND PUT H3R TO B3D 4FT3R W3 F1GUR3D OUT HOW TO F1X H3R COUGH1NG 4ND POSS1BL3 W4T3R 1N TH3 LUNGS 1SSU3

L4T3 4T N1GHT SH3 W4S ST1LL UNW3LL SO 1 ST4Y3D BY H3R S1D3 4LL N1GHT

1T CROSS3D MY M1ND

TH3 THOUGHT TH4T 1F ROS3 TOOK 4NY LONG3R 1N G3TT1NG OUR 4SS3S UP 4ND DOWN TH4T H1ILL VR1SK4 WOULDNT B3 H3R3 R1GHT NOW

1 H4D TO R3M1ND MYS3LF TO TH4NK ROS3 FOR FORC1NG D4V3 4ND TH3 BOYS TO BU1LD TH3 DUMB W4LKW4YS

FOR ONC3 TH3Y H4D 4 PURPOS3

4ND TH3Y S3RV3D 1T W3LL

1 WOULD NO LONG3R DOUBT TH4T TH3Y COULD B3 US3FUL


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween motherfuckers

-Roxy Lalonde transportalizes to the bedroom hall, or as the trolls called it the block area.-

She decides to bother Rose, her little Rose who she has gotten very attached to, her and her girlfriend Kanaya are almost always together!~ Once in awhile Porrim likes to make Rose all flustered and turned on, Porrim is a total babe btw.

Roxy never associated much with all the trolls, she enjoyed being around the ancestors but the newer trolls just seemed more insane...incredibly insane.

She couldn't hang out with half of the trolls her daughter knew, she had a nice time with Feferi, Aradia...was a bad choice she...scared almost everyone besides Sollux.

Eridan loved to go to her on advice on love and fashion, Tavros would be cute and try to play games with Roxy..something called Fiduspawn?

But Roxy didn't really understand any of it, and she was a damn good gamer girl, it made her upset but he promised to teach her some later on time.

Speaking of Tavros the poor boy was in a wheelchair from when Vriska pushed him off of a cliff, he got his legs back and they were mechanical, he is only temporarily in the wheelchair until Equis fixes his legs again...if Equis isn't too busy with Horuss.

How'd he break his legs? No it wasn't Vriska again, she kinda gave up being all evil (although she loved to "tease" people) after some dramatic shiz. Well really no one talks about it, and he refuses to bring it up, just how it is.

Wait a minute..what is that there? October is next month, halloween is coming soon...it is too early to get prepared for it, but whats the harm in searching for a few decorations to hang up around the house?

Everyone decorates, at least the inside of the house, very early. It's cheaper in your opinion.

You take Vriska and Terezi with you, you had a feeling that deep down inside Vriska will love to play a few pranks on the gang even if it is too early to do something big, maybe she will love the fake spiders?

You open the dollar store doors and guide Terezi and Vriska inside, Vriska has been very glum lately, but she perked up at the site of FAKE spiders, fake guts and organs, and fake bloody hands and what not all around.

She also seemed to enjoy the idea of decorating the house, Terezi took a bit of convincing, some of the items bothered her nose and it wasn't safe for her to lick anything even if a troll.

But in the end you ended up bringing at least five whole bags of halloween items to your house and immediately hung them up and put them in specific areas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hand smells weird so I put on some Japanese Cherry Blossom hand sanitizer.

"Roooossssiiieeee!" Roxy screamed at the top of her lungs waitin' for 'her little Rose' to come down the stairs and give her a mornin' hug as always. It was simply something that I got used to doing and sometimes...loved doin'.

"Yes mother?" I carefully stepped down the stairs wearing my red and black custom Nike Jordan shoes that I just took from some dude's house that had a shit ton of cool shoes, he was "gone" anyway.

I was wearing some tight red sweatpants and tank-top with the strider hat covering my "emo/gothic/scene" hair as Dave called it. I just simply allowed it to get longer...and got some piercings and tattoos and maybe dyed it black with Porrim while drunk ok?

Roxy laid on one of the bar stools completely sober but flailing her arms around as if she couldn't see 2 inches from her face "c'mhere darling" I walked towards her, pulling a stool next to her and laid her head on my lap.

"wanna play kingdom hearts with meh?" she patted my face with soft hands and perfectly rounded nails that never bothered my face or cut my fragile skin. Her smile was small but sweet and filled with love but almost as if she was going to play a trick on me at any moment.

Her breath smelled sweetly of cupcakes and sugar as well and the smell tingled your nose and made you just want to lay in her arms and deeply in hale the smell. But on the other hand her eyes stared at you with longing for a friend.

"Of course mother, which one?" her eyes glistened with happiness as she rose from the stools and ran to the tv and made a mess all over the floor looking for her collection of games. She had every game in the world now, sure new ones couldn't come out but that didn't stop her from playing non-stop hours of online games and counsel games.

She pulled out Kingdom hearts one "you can help me figure the game out" she said winking at me, it was obvious she had beaten it before but she just loved having someone there to lay on, cuddle with and argue about the game especially during boss battles and she REALLY loved to pretend she had no idea how to play.

Roxy gave up on drinking a long time ago so it was sometimes hard for her to keep busy or keep entertained but the minute she got her hands on you, there was no getting away

You grab a blanket off of a nearby chair and wrap it around your body before hitting the couch and laying back. Your mother decides to curl up against your body until you let her into the blanket, the both of you are giggling at the cat like behavior and press start.

The whole game is spent with you telling your mother what to do as she not only tests your memory on the game and where to go, where the items are and what not but trying to have fun with you by pretending to have no idea how to play her favorite game.

Most of the time as well your head is buried in your mother's hair which smelled like her cherry blossom perfume which was light and never bothered your nose unlike Dirk and Dave's cologne that irritated your nose and eyes.

You wrap your arms around her waist and bring her close and let out a small purr, you were her favorite kitten and she was your favorite mother. You say that because some of the trolls acted like your mother sometimes, mainly Aranea, she loved to read books to you from the library.

You had already read all of the books spending most of your childhood reading books and learning how to play instruments and keep yourself occupied with other things, but it brought warmth to your heart to see the kind spider want to be a mother and share her knowledge of things while learning about human things at the same time.

Aranea(after reading a book on being a mother) had always wanted to be a mother like humans can be, to have her own child and teach them right from wrong and be able to keep him/her, unlike with trolls where you never see your child and sometimes even murdered so your child could never find you.

She tried so hard to be like her ancestors, to be tough/mean/respected/ and known and more but at the same time she tried even harder to be herself, to be different, to be better than her ancestor and dancestor.

It simply brought you a bit of happiness when she read a book to you and she believes you when you lie about never reading it, she believes that you have of course have heard of the topic before but it makes her happier to learn about new things with others but more with you.

Back to Roxy she had paused the game and hugged you quickly before kissing you on the cheek and you make fake faces of disgust and the both of you laugh and get up from the couch. Oh no the game wasn't over, it was just simply time for breakfast.

The two of you always got up early and had your own personal time together before everyone else woke up, you made breakfast for everyone, got them up, then continued your game after they all left, then finally you, maybe, part ways and continue your day.

But today was a special day. Today was Tuesday, you always spoke a bit about your past on Tuesdays, last week you spoke about school and the bullies, today you planned to talk about life at home.

You always talked while cooking it made the time pass by faster when you had to wait for certain items to cook.

"Well whats on the list today Rosie?" Roxy asked taking bacon and eggs out of the fridge, you decide to sit on the stool behind you, the bacon grease always burned your skin badly when it popped so Roxy cooked instead.

"How about..home?" the idea of home always made your heart ache, it made you think about who you and Roxy always called Mom Lalonde.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to clean my keyboard because I realized I let my nephew use it to play a game awhile ago. It smells fabulous now.

Sure you were living in your home at the moment and Roxy was your ectobiological mother but..there was still sometimes a hole in your heart thinking about Mom Lalonde.

"Well home for me was...lonely I guess, what about you?" She obviously didn't want to talk about the topic, and that was ok most of the time it ended up with you letting things off your chest as your mom listened and commented when you were done.

"Home was alright, I remember one time my mom tried dating this guy named Derek, he was alright I guess.

He would get abusive when he drank though, some nights he'd be the fun type and let me do crazy things with him and get in trouble with Mom Lalonde later on.

But most nights when he drank it ended up with Mom carrying me to my room, locking the door and the two shouting at each other. I don't remember much about him besides that, Mom always told me to never think too hard about it anyway"

You sigh and stare at the eggs starting to cook and the bacon sizzling in the background of some hissing noise in your ears.

You start trying to think about why your mother told you not to think about it, your vision turns blurry and everything starts spinning.

It's hard to breathe as if your lungs are being compressed like your being buried alive and you only have a few more breathes left to take, in the center of your forehead it starts to sting immensely as if someone shot you which you have felt before.

The memories of being shot in the leg come back in slow motion and every second of the pain returns pulsing through your body as you fall over and a warm liquid runs down your face.

The memories of Derek hitting you flashes in your mind and all you can see is his fist connecting with your face and you fall over and hit something hard that hurts your head.

The pain subsides but blood pools over your head, someone is screaming in the background, your mother comes up to the man and pushes him away, she turns your head and picks you up with tears streaming down her face.

Her face is now blurred and everything slowly starts to turn black as if you died at that moment.

Your eyes quickly open up and your mouth tastes like iron and tears, you shortly focus on your headache and slowly pull your head up from it's spot on the floor.

Roxy is on the floor next to you crying, Dave is holding you in his arms with tears streaming down his face, from behind his sunglasses, Dirk is holding your legs looking down at the ground with tears hitting the floor.

Kanaya is behind him staring with eyes wide open and jade tears pouring down her face.

You have no idea what on earth just happened, only that you can taste blood and tears and everyone had obviously rushed downstairs and are a mess.

You lay your head in Dave's shoulder and he holds you tighter whispering "please don't ever do that again" as if you did that on purpose David...

You decide to cut him some slack and not argue with him, you were in no condition to do so and neither was he nor anyone else at the moment you guessed.

It hurt to even let out a moan and your eyelids felt heavy as you tried to blink away the tears.

Terezi comes down the stairs saying she smells cherries and wants them immediately with Vriska at her side grumbling about breakfast and Tavros on her shoulders, they all stop at the sight of you but quickly decide now was a family moment and move on but surely going to question you later.

The rest slowly start coming down the stairs as your brother and father take care of you and do the same as the other three but of course John and Jade can't help but run to your side and talk to you to try and cheer you up.

Your head had to be elevated, a very cold ice pack was put on your nose with a towel nearby just in case, and the game was saved and the tv was turned off and John played his recordings of the time he played Beethoven.

Jade talked about how she and Jake went on a wild adventure, John talked about his first time playing the piano and his silly times being a kid and what he thought about Jane and how they tried getting along although John still hates Betty Crocker.

Dave wiped his face before his friends came down but stayed by your side on the floor holding your hand and kept an eye on your shoes, Karkat wanted a pair like them because he wanted " TO LOOK COOLER LIKE DAVE AND ROSE SO HE WOULDN'T BE CONSIDERED THE FLUFFY SMALL SHORT BABY OF THE GROUP."

Dave wore his red sweatpants, a red tanktop and red and black shoes as well today, John wore his blue outfit opposite to yours and Dave's and Jade wore pretty much the same but green.

It was a lazy day for everyone as they all seem to wear their lazy clothes.

You slowly drift off to sleep and feel Dave's hand tighten against yours, he is probably scared to have you fall asleep after what happened.

But you nod at him assuring him and his grip loosens and you finally fall asleep only having to awake later on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw I already have most of the chapters done so I just plan on uploading them like crazy so I don't have to come back to Ao3 for a good while.

You wipe your hands on the kitchen towel and look up as Rose starts to bleed from her nose, mouth and eyes

You hear a scream and you are sure it is yours but it feels completely foreign and as if a bystander had just watched from afar and was afraid of blood or simply scared.

Your daughter falls backwards and you run to her side tears running down your face as your breathing quickens and heart races, having no idea what to do you run upstairs screaming and into Dirk's room. Shaking him awake you drag him downstairs, once again you hear the foreign screams that you are still unsure if they are even yours as the two of you run downstairs.

Dirk immediately runs to Rose's side and holds her still as her body shakes violently and blood gushes out of her mouth and drips down her face and pools around her, Dirk's orders are faint but heard as you follow them, ice pack, towel, and water. Dave comes down the stairs with a scared expression on his face as he helps you carry the items to Rose.

All you remember then was sitting besides your daughter as Aranae healed her and you continued to cry, Dave had turned off the stove and once Aranae left you three to be alone he put Rose in his lap and held her hand tightly, Kanaya came downstairs and you were too scared to even look at her in the face.

Rose's blood was pooled around her body as if she was dead, Dirk still held her legs from when he tried keeping her still as Aranae helped, his body shook in silent tears and gasps for air.

You never forgot that day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay dads

Roxy Lalonde be Dirk Strider:

Was hard being a gay fucking dad and having Roxy as your wife who was obviously and completely lesbian with Porrim, they are the weirdest couple and many disagree that they are even a couple, while many agree they just love to fuck.

None the less it was as complicated as it was to watch over Cronus, damn brother wouldn't leave you alone, but...besides his emotional moments he was a pretty cool dude.

Cronus finally gave up being so mean to Mituna, it took him many years to do so, but i guess it just got boring for him. No one really knows why he stopped but just glad he did.

Many people gave up their quirks as well when it came to typing, it was hard to keep up hope lately.

There wasn't much to do, there wasn't much to see, there was no one else to talk to, it was just us...

We had to fight out storms ourselves, build new homes, conquer areas, and deal with the fact that...we could die at any moment.

The trolls lived longer than us and that was a fact some of us had to deal with, dating a few and all, then us humans just couldn't repopulate the whole earth by ourselves!

What was the point in even trying anyway? To put our children through the same sadness and sorrow that we go through everyday having no one but their own blood siblings to repopulate with, having no one but themselves and the few remaining trolls to keep company.

Even if we did succeed..what would WE gain from doing so? we wouldn't gain any sort of happiness, we wouldn't gain any trophy for saving them, we would just be lost and forgotten...as the years passed on, our own blood family would forget about us.

They would adopt some religion, some fake truth, we would be thrown away and forgotten like an old bunny in a box, or a sprite with a broken heart, or the friends we lost and people we've hurt.

There was no point in repopulating the planet we lived on if it meant we'd be forgotten even after all that we did.

So we simply lived life the way we had to...alone, with no one but us remaining humans and trolls. Everyday got more and more boring if you let the darkness get to you.

If you stayed inside for longer then at least two hours, you would start thinking...start thinking about bad things, it never led to anything good once you started thinking.

But enough of that, I'm sure you're here for the good times we had right? Well i could start off by saying last Christmas was pretty cool, it was the trolls first ever Christmas:

"DAMMIT DAVE WHY DO WE HAVE TO DRESS UP IN THESE UGLY SWEATERS OF YOURS?" Karkat whined staring at the sweater he was wearing, it was a bright red to match his blood color and had a small crab on it.

"bro...just relax, we'll have some jolly and ironic good times, we'll make raps, draw some sweet bro and hella jeff together and everything will be chill" Dave said picking up a cup of hot cocoa from Roxy and sipped it merrily.

"Why Must You Complain Karkat? Dave Is Trying To Do Something Nice For Us, Please Behave Karkat" Kanaya stood up from her chair next to Rose and patted him on the head, she was like his mother or big sister.

"YOU'RE NOT MY EARTH MOTHER KANAYA!" he grumbled and drank some hot cocoa grumpily while looking through the movies.

"uH...wILL tHERE bE eARTH pRESENTS?" Tavros asked from behind Rose, he was making her a flower hat out of roses and ate some marshmallows "hellz yeah" Dave got up from the couch and dragged a huge bag from the closet.

"We got the most ironic shit we could, everyone will get a gift from everyone, shit this Christmas will be so Christmas it'll be like a fucking birthday party, Christmas and Valentines all put together up in this house"

"Don't forget that we also helped bake a few things according to everyone's tastes, we made a meal, and I helped put up some decorations all over the house, my house to be exact, which i expect to be put down once the snow is gone" Rose said reading an unknown book, surely some romance novel from Karkat again.

"Hellz yeah we got the most ironic tree there was, Rosie there had to make it all gothic as well but the shits still cool" Dave stared at the tree for a bit before nodding all cool like.

I simply stood behind the bar counter next to Roxy who hummed a small Christmas tune while Porrim ran her fingers through Ro's hair.

We spent the next few hours gathering everyone together and opening up presents, we all exchanged hugs, kisses, flirts and comments with each one. After was the whole Christmas meal at the table.

We finished the night with a huge snowball fight, went inside for hot cocoa with marshmallows, some movies, some games like truth or dare then resting up. It seemed like a normal Christmas for some people but for us...it was something pretty damn special...

It was one of the many times of the year that all of us could get together, appreciate each other, give each other things, not try to kill each other and just be friends and...be awesome and a giant family.

I know this isn't what you were expecting but it's something right? Also...that night i got to talk to Dave, it took us months before we could even walk down the same hall, and even more before we could at least even nod at each other and acknowledge that we were related.

Once we finally talked...it was...not something i was expecting to happen:

"bro...i mean dirk...yea anyway -cough- i just wanted to say, sorry" he stared at the ground shuffling his feet, this wasn't like him...

"what's wrong lil man?" i decided to take the role of his big brother/father quickly, it was the only way to heal things, it was the only way to fix everything.

"sorry for the present, was it good enough?" i knew he wanted me to tell him that i was proud of him, it was something i always wanted my bro to tell me as well, but we were the striders...it wasn't something we did..until SBURB happened.

He gave me a sword, not some crappy sword either, an expensive high quality katana..with a pair of his bro's shades, i had the same ones, but these were different. These meant he was finally accepting me as his bro.

"of course Dave, it's an amazing present lil man, couldn't have wished for anything better" I put the shades on and felt mine in my pocket, i haven't worn them since. I hope lil Hal is alright...

He looked up at me, tears slid down his face from underneath his shades but his face still wore the same cool guy look "did you like my present?" i stared at the bag he was holding. Inside were a pair of my bro's shades, apple juice, and few more personal items.

He slipped on my bro's shades and nodded "it's the best a bro could ask for" a small smile tugged at my face and tears formed at my eyes, this was one damn emotional moment.

We just kinda stared at each other for a moment, taking in what just happened, taking in the new relationship we just formed, taking in everything around us as we Strider cried silently with our cool kid faces.

Being the cool kid was always hard, being the strong one was harder, and trying to be the hero we weren't was the hardest, it was something only we understood with our past.

Both having a past of being bullied for being a silent child, for wearing shades all the time...for having no parents. Constant days of being bullied everyday, Rose and Roxy understood the pain, John and Jane could never understand having a caring father that would heal their wounds, and Jake and Jade...too happy and cheerful to understand the horrors of school and what goes on.

This moment was our moment.

We hugged and returned to the party and finally accepting each other as brothers...it felt great.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave

Dave's Past Story:

He always grew up with Bro, Bro was there for him through thick and thin even in Dave's weakest of moments his big brother was always there for him. Bro taught him how to make music, raise himself, fight, work with his turntables and more.

Many times Bro wasn't always there for him...like when he had work, or he was busy, or he was simply in a mood that Dave never liked to think about, mention, or watch Bro be in.

Such moods were slight depression, Dave always considered it slight, i mean why would it not be only a slight depression/ or a slight issue that could always be resolved with some strider beatdowns?

But in respect to his Bro Dave always simply walked to his room and talked to Rose, John and Jade his three best friends. He felt uncomfortable around his brother when he needed to show weakness, it's not that he was taught to never show weakness and hide behind the strider shades if necessary...but it was just more that...

He always thought of Bro as invincible, indestructible, and unable to be broken down when it came to emotions and or physically.

So it was naturally weird to see your only relative, your big brother, your guardian, your father, your teacher to break down crying when he picked up the phone one day.

You still to this day have no idea what was said over the phone, you left your brother alone to speak to this person.

School was a living hell...people constantly made fun of you for wearing shades all the time no matter the weather and the lighting, teachers had to get used to you refusing to take them off, the principal always yelled at you for your "rebel behavior" and even your "friends" mocked you.

At first it would make you want to break down crying in your room away from Bro so he couldn't see you show weakness to such a thing, but it got worse and worse.

You would come home in bruises, you would come home with cuts, you would have to walk certain paths to run away from the bullies that literally stalked you home to do more harm then they did at school.

It was becoming too much...you went through a suicidal stage and tried ending your life many times, until one day Bro found out and healed the wounds, made everything better, and made you stronger.

He made it so that way when you went to school you could stare at the other kids with a cold glare and they would no longer harm you, others would still try but they would just meet their demise with your fist to their face!

Then your three best friends came around...Rose was the one you felt the closest too, the two of you always joked around about Rose being in love with you.

It was obvious she wasn't but it was fun as hell to sometimes make John jealous or rant off about how it's not in Rose's nature to be in love with such a cool kid although she is completely freaking awesome and sometimes cooler than you.

But you never cared it was all friendly rants/discussions/ and arguments, nothing ever ended badly with you three. You three almost became inseparable and would stay up nights with each other, even doing homework with each other just to have a reason to stay up and chat.

Speaking of Rose later in SBURB you found out she was your ectobiological sister, which just made more sense as to why you two felt so connected after a bit of talking.

It's still not clear as to how you met...you just sorta did...same with meeting Jade yet she was in the future.

It was probably all of Jade's plan or just destiny's plan?

It didn't matter whose plan it was, all that mattered was that you had your friends.

Now what about John? The fool thinks he is some magician but really he is nothing but a freaking cool trickster, sure sometimes he takes it too far...especially during halloween...but hell it was his thing.

We all learned to just do our thing after awhile. Jade? She loved to grow crops (and is our main farmer at the moment), she can play the guitar after years of learning, she is your girlfriend..oh and did you mention she is obviously cool and great at cheering people up?

(You have more friends such as the trolls but it would take forever to talk about them)

I guess your past isn't that bad compared to others, the bullying hurt, Bro dying...his death was the worse part out of all of SBURB.

-sighs- sometimes it's hard to get over things such as death when it breathes down your neck at every moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck everyone

Roxy's past

My mother was murdered by the Batterwitch, my mother was also my sister and my daughter: Rose Lalonde

Well she was actually just my ancestor that i considered my mother, she did apparently supply me with a home and supplies that...almost never seem to run out, she was a nice woman and a great mother, besides stocking the place with booze.

How does one live like this? Well alone first off, second i could hack into almost any database, any firewalls, anything you got i could hack it so it was easy to slip into school.

What about parents? Well that was simple really there was never any reason for them so show up, i was true with not having a father so there would always be my mother's fake hand signature on papers. Never any reason for them to show up to conferences either.

No one knew that my mother was the famous Rose Lalonde that died fighting the batterwitch and that actually made it a bit easier to get away with saying she was constantly busy doing really cool things that i was sure she would do.

What about friends? I didn't care too much about real life friends, the online friends were the best. No one seemed to share my passion on wizards, cats, and video games like i did.

Neither did my three best friends: Dirk, Jake, and Jane but..there was just something special about them.

Especially Jake and Jane..the lucky bastards had my mother in their timeline, i used to just wish i could teleport myself into their timeline and meet her...

How did i meet my friends, well i say it was fate and destiny, just like it was our fate to play sburb alpha and end the world and meet the trolls and our parents/ siblings.

My past wasn't really too interesting. Sometimes i would steal a few objects i wanted especially when it came to video games!

I got into drinking i guess at a young age and stopped after too much bullshit went down and my friends convinced me to stop.

There were many times where i just wanted to die though...

Living alone...with no mother to hold you during the tough times, no mother to raise you at all, not even a father, you had to raise yourself. Go to school by yourself, clean and do chores and homework, i had to do it all by myself.

Even orphans got at least adopted, but i didn't get that because i had a house supplied with items for me, i had a destiny to live alone drinking alcohol, sobbing, writing in my books and meeting my friends and playing sburb alpha.

It wasn't all that bad sometimes.

There isn't much to say on my past really, i lost my cat who actually belonged to Rose. Jake is with Jane and Dirk has nothing but a broken heart and continues to work on his robots with Equis and Horuss.

Jane seems happy but we all have our weak moments ya kno'

and me?

Well ever since the game my life has changed, i quit drinking, i got along with my mother/daughter, and now i'm the mother of the household with many troublesome kids.

Sburb/Sgrub/Sburb alpha was a horrible thing. We all had to see someone die, someone we loved had to die a horrible death to reach God Tier, or just simply die. Then some never came back...

But in the end it brought us all together, it made the family i have now, made of trolls and my human family. We all don't always get along, there is always some type of drama everyday, holidays have gotten a deeper meaning for each of us.

Life is better now.

My life before Sburb alpha was sad, i lost my mother to the batterwitch, i made everything between my friends worse every second of the game. Trying to force Jane to express her feelings toward Jake, trying to get Dirk to love me, trying just made it all worse.

My previous life means nothing anymore, none of that matters now, we focus on the future now.

Yea my past isn't the most fucking emotional you have ever read right? Well screw you, many don't even know what it feels like to grow up alone and have to do everything yourself let alone what it feels like to have no parents, to know that they died for you and everyone else, to know that nothing is ever going to be alright.

All you ever did was make things worse for everyone, your friends hated you, you were misunderstood! You were nothing but some blonde sexy drunk who had no feelings and no heart and was some "sexy gamer girl" that really knew nothing about games and was a whore.

School was tough for you because guess what!? You were nothing but a whore, a slut, a prostitute someone that sold your body to get the clothes on your back but even though that seemed reasonable, selling your body so you don't die of starvation and get a decent education the bullying STILL WENT ON!

Maybe my past isn't as emotional as Dave's losing his brother, or Dirk growing up confused and alone, unsure of who he loves, hard to trust others. Maybe it's not as sad as Jake's past, or maybe even your past!

BUT GUESS WHAT! . !

It feels like someone cut you open and poured salt into your wounds as you slid to the floor wanting to make the next cut, wanting to just end your life so the pain will end, its like a pot boiling over inside of you.

it's hard to explain the pain...but it still hurts, so screw you and your idea of what someone has to deal with for them to be in pain, screw you and your idea that no one is in pain until they are raped, beaten to death, has a mental disability or what not.

Screw you because i can be in as much pain as anyone else, because i grew up without a mother, without someone to call mom, or someone to tell me they love me, proud of me, to hold me.

Screw you if you don't like my past, screw you if you don't understand, just simply screw you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck school

Rose's past:

School was a living hell all the time for you.

Beware of the creepy goth girl that stayed to herself, make sure she doesn't put a spell or curse on you, watch out for voodoo dolls and the evil books that she read.

It was all the same besides with the people that understood your interests though. They understood what you went through, they liked what you liked, and they were kind to you unlike the "cool" kids.

It was a constant battle at school, almost like a brutal battle of dodge ball.

Dodging punches, dodging words, dodging work.

Home wasn't too bad besides your mother being a constant drunk, fighting with her and being alone for hours.

You'd sit and read your books when you was done fighting with mother or just done with homework.

sometimes you'd just fight with mother on any topic that came to mind, or whenever she said something that simply irritated you and you needed to let her have a piece of your mind!

Sometimes you'd would feel bad for fighting with her...

but how could one apologize for all those years you yelled at them? I could you apologize for all the times you accidentally told them you hated them? How could you apologize for being born?

It hurt to think on it too much, so you'd just bury your face in her pillow and try not to cry to sleep and ruin your make-up, and yes you'd use your mother's pillow to sleep with.

It was comforting to smell her perfume, to have a piece of her with you after the hard times when she was gone or a bad fight had just gone down and it was hard to ask her to hug you like she used to...

Your childhood went down the drain after something bad happened and your mother got more obsessed with alcohol, she would always whisper at night that something was her fault.

You felt as if she was saying that it was your fault sometimes, but you had a feeling your mother would never say that about you right? She loves you...

Right?

Wasn't that always the hardest part of childhood? Figuring out if your parent's truly love you or not...

When you were a kid your mother would take you to the swings and push you up really high until you felt like you could let go and fly like a bird.

She would buy you ice cream and always take a small bit and smear it on your face then the two of you would laugh and get another cone before you went home. She would take you to the candy store after school and you'd try a new one everyday.

She would hug you and hold you to sleep, when you needed her, or when you just wanted her to.

Now everything was different since that something happened, now she could only drink her alcoholic drinks, walk around doing nothing, and stare with a blank expression until you walked though the door and her eyes almost lit up then died back down.

You wish your old mother would return but you had no idea how to explain that to her, so instead you figured you'd continue pretending to hate her because at least then the two of you talked although it was fighting.

As you got older and met your three best friends: Dave, John and Jade.

You fought with your mother more but as strifing, you would physically attack your mother as she expertly blocked it as if not drunk at all, almost as if testing you to see your strength.

There was only once where she went all out and you didn't even stand a chance. You don't even remember most of the fight just that you could smell your mother at the end of it.

Meeting Dave, John and Jade was an amazing part of your life really. They made everyday even better, they made school seem like nothing after talking to them.

Jade didn't go to school but she still tried her hardest to understand and cheer you up, that it was hard to stay angry, John was always being a lame nerd, and Dave was always pretending that you had a thing for him and that he was super awesome.

At a young age you got into psychology so you had fun teasing your friends or confusing them, it became a habit to hide your feelings behind this new interest as well by trying to turn the topic onto them if your friends pried too much into your life.

You did once tell John about your past feeling as if it was OK to tell him, he was a kind guy that would never tell your secrets unlike Dave that you knew would try using them against you like you try using his puppet hatred against him.

I guess the rest of my past should be obvious to you, Sburb happened. You should know the rest of the story right? Hopefully you do or your way behind on your reading.

Tsk, tsk.

Well i guess my point is...that sometimes you need to speak up to a loved one, let them know how you feel, or when that moment comes when they are gone...you'll regret not telling them that you loved them, that they meant everything to you, that they were you're whole world and even to this day you cry over them.

A mother's love is not something that can be easily replace...


	20. Chapter 20

Rose hang out with Eridan:

"Eeeeerrriiidaaaannn~" Rose screams as she tackles you from behind making you knock ovver the towwer of cards.

You have been building that card towwer for hours as a wway to let off steam and you almost felt like yelling at Rose but howw could you wwhen she looked just so happy.

"Eri..do you know what time it is?" She sits on your lap and stares wwith one eye closed as if she is wwinking and her mouth open as if she is so close to saying "aaayyy."

"Is it...ERIROSE TIME?!" EriRose time wwas wwhen the two of you wwould do a super hang out once a month and go all out, Rose wwould get ice cream, chocolate, and all sorts of snacks. You'd set up a movvie, vvideo game and the tent and you'd spend the wwhole day like that unless you had other plans for your EriRose time.

It wwas also something that could never be replaced or scheduled for another day, meaning no one could bother you. Howw could you evven forget it wwas EriRose day?

"YESSSSS" she hugs you tightly and bounces off your lap and to the fridge. Out of no wwhere Roxy comes out from behind the couch and rubs her eyes "heyyy~" Roxy wwould sometimes hang out wwith you guys as wwell.

"Wwanna hang out wwith us Roxy?" immediately Rose turned around and ran to her mother and tackled her to the couch "mom!" Rose had created a strong bond between her and Roxy ever since the game and noww the twwo are almost inseparable.

"I have the greatest idea ever today! We're going to the theater" Roxy carried Rose off the couch and placed her on the floor "the theater? what for hun?" Roxy kneww Rose loved plays but wwhat wwas she getting on to?

"It's not a play I'm going to force you to do that next month BUT it does have to do with music, alcohol, snacks, a trampoline and letting everything loose" Rose got up from the floor and wwent searching for snacks.

"Alcohol?" Roxy looked a bit wworried, she used to have a horrid addiction to such things "don't worry only a small amount mum. Just this once and just for fun" Roxy smiled.

You could never understand their relationship but you just guessed it was a mother and daughter thing. You wwished you had a human mother.

Roxy grabbed your arm and pulled you into a hug. Roxy had "adopted" you as her second favvorite son and Dave wwas second, unless he got in trouble then you wwere first. She loved all her "kids" equally though, so it wwas simply a joke that he was "second".

"Heh so embarrassing mum" Rose grabs her things and put them carefully in her bike, it was becoming wwinter so it was cold but she wwas dressed up in pajama pants, her nike shoes with wool socks. A sweater from Kanaya, her mother's scarf and one of bro's purple hat.

Roxy wwas dressed less "gangster" as Dave liked to call his and Rose's style. She wwore simple swweatpants, the nearest shoes wwhich you wwere sure wwere Dirk's, Dirk's jacket and she evven took a pair of Dirk's shades. Rose evven stole a pair of Dave's shades and handed another to you.

You smirked as you put them on and the three of you biked to the theater. Your bikes wwere simple bikes made by Equis and Dirk wwho love spending time together and building robots.

What were you wearing? Your signature scarf, a green and black swweater (go slytherin!) and black baggy pants that you held up wwith a belt and your own custom nikes that Rose got you.

Roxy kicked open the doors and inside was a few machines, an area full of old food, and a door leading to the main theater where Rose ran to. "C'mon let's go!" Roxy closed the doors behind her and chased Rose.

The place smelled horrible due to the rotten food and...bodies but once Rose closed the theater doors behind you, all you could smell wwas buttery popcorn, a flower garden and junk food.

Normally that wwould all mix horribly but it wwas a pleasant smell of flower garden hiding the stench of dead bodies, but popcorn cooking and junk food wwaiting for you.

Rose guided the twwo of you up to the stage and opened the curtains to reveal a trampoline, the alcohol, stereos and a DJ table.

In a corner was a camera "I know it's EriRose time with Roxy but i decided to invite everyone here, get them drunk and have a sort of survival party and just record them being idiots...so who wants to help me get them drunk?"

Roxy turns to you smiling. You give in wwith a huge smile and nod "Wwe'll get them so drunk they wwon't be able to stand up straight!"

The three of you try to hide your snickers as evveryone enjoys their drinks after they'vve arrivved at the theater, you do a check to make absolutely sure that no one stayed behind as wwell. "It was hard to find something that can get trolls drunk but i did well."

Rose laughs evilly as Karkat trips over something and then laughs "it's weird seeing Kar laugh" you manage to get out as your laughing your ass off.

"Plan is in action!" Rose screams at the top of her lungs as she bounces on the trampoline and tries drinking. Dave screams "challenge accepted!" he stumbles up the stairs and lays on the floor "i warned you about the stairs bro!" Rose jumps off the trampoline and helps him up.

You pull off your sweater and down a cup of alcohol and jump over Dave and lay on the trampoline "Roxy! Arial move 6!" Roxy jumps over the stage and backflips onto the trampoline sending you into the air and quickly you do three backflips and twwirl ending on one leg wwith your gun in your hands.

Rose turns on the music and evveryone starts dancing drunk off their asses besides Kanaya wwho has a small smile on her face and gives her drink to Terezi wwho's busy trying to drink the wwhole punch bowl because it's red and smells like cherries.

Vriska is on the ceiling telling you to catch her so you hold out your arms and follow her footsteps, today wwas fun but there wwas no reason to have another death.

Rose wwas busy with Roxy and Dave wwho kept trying to get the highest jump, Dirk and Equis wwere doing karaoke, Nepand Sol wwere doing DDR, Aradia wwas playing spin the bottle wwith Tavv, Kar, Gamz, and Fef.

Finally Vvris falls and you catch her holding her gently in your arms although one aches from her metal arm smacking yours as she landed.

Vvris looks at you wwith a blush on her face for a few seconds before pushing you awway and running towards Terezi to drink more of the cherry drink. The twwo kiss before Vriska has to carry Terezi out of the fucking punch bowl.

"Aww don't worry Eri~ You'll find love maybe Feferi will accept you once she realizes how awesome you are, until then you're ours" Rose pulls you to the trampoline and you continue bouncing your day awway, singing and getting evveryone drunk.

"Well...I know we had to spend the day with drunks but...the night is still young and EriRoseRoxy time isn't over" Rose grinned at you and you carried your idiot friends back home and later on had to drag all the bikes back up.

"Making up for having to do all that work, let's go back to our old routine?" You nod smiling and put up the tent and get comfy in betwween Rose and mother and turn on the tvv...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was very clever when I wrote this like too many months/a year or two ago.

Bedtime story for Rosie:

"There were once two kingdom that lived far far away from each other. Miles in fact, they were enemies but the princes and princesses were friends and so were the king and queens.

The kingdom adorned in purple was Derse, and the kingdom adorned in yellow was Prospit.

The Derse prince loved music and had a turntable with him at all time and his trusty headset. The princess loved to read books and play the violin.

The prince's weapon of choice was a blade, a sword to be specific, and the princess owned a pair of needles that were originally for sewing but now had another use.

Together the two would play their music almost everyday, sometimes it would be the same thing, sometimes it would be just the lovely music of the princess's violin or the hardcore sick beats of the princes's turntables.

All in the hopes that their friends could hear it.

They would spend their free time writing letters to their best friends that sadly lived on Prospit the enemy kingdom.

The prince of Prospit played the piano which he learned to do from his father, the princess played the guitar which she learned how to do herself.

The two also played beautiful music everyday in hopes their friends from Derse could hear it and understand that not only were they still alive but that their friendship was still strong even with the long distance in the way.

The prince loved to play pranks on people and was almost never boring or sad. The princess always loved to cheer people up and grew up learning the ways of healing and magic.

The prince used a hammer as his weapon and the princess used a rifle with a scope.

The four children longed to meet each other and spend time with each other like they always wrote about in their letters.

The King and Queen of Derse were kind people along with the King and Queen of Prospit. They never wanted to harm anyone unless it was just in a good game of fun wrestling.

The King of Derse wore pointy shades and had orange eyes, unlike his son that wore normal shades and had red eyes, and his hair was spiked also unlike his son's that would stay matted down but curled like his wife's hair.

The Queen of Derse had curled hair that could never be controlled by any flat iron when she was alive and asleep. Her eyes were a bright pink unlike her daughter's which were purple and her hair straight like her father's.

The King and Queen were once prince and princess themselves once you know...it was a terrifying time back then...

The Queen liked to use a gun specifically a rifle with a scope, the King preferred to use a blade a katana to be specific.

The King of Prospit was a kind English man who had spiked hair almost like his sons but less dramatic as he liked to call it.

His eyes were green unlike his son who had blue eyes (like his mother), and the only thing they shared besides the resemblance in hair was their glasses.

His wife had short hair and light blue eyes unlike her daughter that had light green eyes like her father. Her daughter had long hair unlike her and unlike her mom didn't need glasses.

The King used double pistols as his weapons while his wife used a large dangerous red fork as her weapon. The two also prefer not to remember their childhood.

The Kings and Queens wished to meet each other again even if for one last time.

None of them had no idea that one day their whole world would come crashing down when they all slowly started getting murdered along with their people.

Waking up in a green field, the sky light blue with a white puffy cloud once in awhile, trees far off in the distance and the rustling of leaves can be heard. The grass tickles your hands as the wind blows it in all different directions messing up your hair.

Looking up from the dirt and grass you find others around you, dressed in weird garments of different colors and hoods. You look to your right to find your children and your loved one running to you as tears form in your eyes. You're all together again.

As you hug your family behind them you notice your friends from the enemy kingdom, tears slowly fall down their faces, their eyes and noses turning red as each of you realize you're all together.

You hug your friends as more and more gather around you as your memories come back to you. You played a game called sburb, the game ended the world, you met some trolls, and you beat the game.

You look down at your body...you were only 14 when this game started...ended at 19...it's been 5 years since you felt at peace, since you had no worries, since the game began.

"G-GUYS...THE GAMES OVER?" Karkat looks up at you with red tears streaming down his face, his clothes tattered just like everyone else's. He saved all of you, in his last moments..he saved you all.

You simply nod at him with a smile on your face as tears keep coming. You all take a quick look at where you are. You were in a large field with only one tree in the middle as if the other trees were afraid of that one.

"Where are we?" Vriska asks covered in the blood of her friends as she died honorably taking blows for each one that she could before her final death protecting Terezi her scourge sister.

"Earth..." Dave says looking up at the sky while Dirk checked the ground "wHY eARTH?" Tavros asks being carried by Equis "no idea...all i want to know is where the nearest town is..." you say heading north.

What they found...wasn't what they were expecting..an deserted world at the least but...this? This is not what was expected"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not like this

Dave Strider:

The grass was lush green, the type one would dream about when thinking about their crush and about falling in love somewhere romantic with that just absolutely perfect tire swing tree with that perfect sun shining down on the two of you with that perfect blue sky and white clouds as if it was just the best place in the world.

But the only problem with this beautiful area were the undead.

No matter what you did to them, no matter what you threw, where you cut unless it was the head they stayed true to their name: the walkers, zombies, undead, and so on.

Oh this field was beautiful but filled with slowly decaying zombies that hungered for human flesh and you were their target.

The trolls didn't appeal to their taste apparently, that of course didn't mean that you used them as bait since the zombies in fact simply ignored them (sometimes you wondered if it was the smell on some of them).

But that did aid you in your new goal of cleaning out town after town of the zombies, store after store, block after block, house after house and you get the damn idea.

It was a simple and easy task after you drilled it into everyone's head that these people were no longer human and needed to be gotten rid of, the trolls had no problem doing so as they easily understood that compared to you and your friends these things were NOT human.

But for John and Jade and so on...it wasn't as easy because they knew that these people once had lives and family.

so you had to make up the fake story of "that it will ease their pain and send them to their family" to keep their mouths shut and maybe their conscious clear after each kill.

You always checked up on your human friends the most and just hoping to god that they never had to kill off someone they knew, if there was even a god...and was this even earth?

Seven years had passed since you've been on this planet and fighting for your life

you've traveled half the US with your friends and simply surviving, your ultimate goal was to find Rose's home.

Because it was large enough to fit everyone inside and on a very high hill..so surely no were zombies there to attack you.

Seven years of fighting you were 26 years old now...if you must brag you were a muscled man now in your spare time you and Equius and the other men have been lifting weights to get as Equius liked to say STRONG.

You still disliked that man but now you felt perfectly capable of protecting your new family and friends from anything although that was a bit of an exaggeration seeing as you really couldn't.

Rose was always by your side and calling all the shots with Vriska.

They were a horrid pair and possibly had a bit of kismesistude going on but when it got down to making plans they were the best, of course when it came to actually announcing the plan the two tended to argue over who should talk the most or even at all.

But they were the best thinkers in the group the ones most capable of doing so, Equius, Sollux, Eridan and Dirk worked together to build robots, "doom" machines as Eridan called it although it was more of small bomb.

We made sure they were small, and hacking into computers and so on to bring electricity into areas even only for a short amount of time.

Nepeta, Terezi, and Tavros entertained everyone with their wild ideas and constant talks on current events and pretty much being crappy therapists while Rose was away but kept everyone feeling safe.

While Equius, Karkat and Gamzee trained people...although Gamzee now had to be fed faygo and forced to think it's his sopor slime to keep happy, he also still didn't do much, he probably felt bad for all that went down in sburb/sgrub.

The rest of the team did what they wanted as long as it was in decent terms and normally went out searching for necessities at the correct times and or moments.

There wasn't much else to do besides that really..just survive and do what you can to stay entertained, in touch and most of all..alive and together.

It was another long and hard 2 years before you guys found Rose's home in

the high hills..now 28 the years are going by fast and for you and your human friends...

Many of you are getting scared would your troll friends still love you once you got older?

Got wrinkles all over your body and body parts started to sag and you just knew your body was disgusted compared to them who would then live many, many years without you.

Rose was the one who was most scared, she was worried about Kanaya having to see her in such a way, it was a bit ridiculous and even Kanaya scoffed at the idea and said she would always love Rose.

But then all of you had to keep a close eye on her as she started to slip into a sort of depression as the years went by faster.

You wished they would go by slower so you could keep your sister...

You didn't want to loser her..not yet..and not like that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the spider

Dave Strider be Rose Lalonde:

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzip" Vriska hisses

You arrow lands perfectly in between the nose bridge and eyes of an undead child, it was wrong in a way to say that you enjoyed this but sometimes nothing brought you more joy than to

empty the perimeter of the walking, rotting, and revolting pieces of meat that tried to harm your team on a daily

basis.

You turn around and "high five" Vriska in the face for checking out your ass again for the sixth time in your four hour hunting time

"I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at me that way, I happen to be in a relationship with Kanaya mind you,

I understand that trolls are allowed to be in different relationships because of your quadrants but that is not how human love works and unless she is willing to "share" me, mind you I am no object, I would like to stay as hers."

Vriska simply stares at you with a face of disgust before she twists her frown into a huge smile

"Wellllllll then, I guess I'll just have to talk to miss fussyfangs about "sharing" you then huh?" she bumped into you as she walked forward going against protocol once more

"69...reached the number you like yet babe?" you whisper into her ear as you stride behind her and grab her ass before taking back your arrow.

You load your crossbow with the over used arrow and aim it at Vriska

"pfffft as if you'd shoot me" her eyes showed absolute confidence in your skills and were filled to the brim with trust, whether it was on she trusted you not to harm her or she trusted something else you were unsure about.

You moved your aim over your teammates shoulder and shot another undead straight in the left eye, it fell backwards and landed on the ground with a hard thud, Vriska turns to look at it before slightly turning back to you with a bit of fear in her eyes

"I knew you wouldn't shoot me" you smirk as she finished her words.

Vriska learned a long time ago to fear you and that helped keep things in order.

You try to force the arrow out of the man's head but it doesn't budge so you shrug it off

and take out a new one and ready your crossbow for it's next target

"Hey...Rose" Vriska hardly ever went on a first name basis, she obviously wanted to talk about something serious, you turned to face her and your lips touch for a second before

the two of you back up blushing.

Her face a cerulan blue and yours a deep red/pink.

"I just wanted to ask you...something, I figured since we have gotten a long for awhile now...if..IF Kanaya said we could be in a quadrant together..would you?" she shuffled around a bit as she waited for your answer

"Would be fine with me Ms. Serket" she coughed as her blush went away and returned back inside the store you guys were supposed to be raiding, the mission was to get rid of any undead, raid the store and if anyone got in your way murder them if possible.

There was no need to barter not when you had more people in your team than just two, it was decided by you and Vriska a long time ago that there was to be no bartering if any other humans survived, you had a team of about 40 or so, you didn't need to be trading needed resources to a team of only 3 like last time.

You stare at Vriska's long hair tied into a pony tail that still draped around her shoulders and was beautifully straight, something many girls would be jealous of...if they were alive.

Her body was full of curves and something she was constantly proud of, her curves blended in and worked well with her obvious muscles that were similar to Equius's the only huge difference was that she wasn't as strong as him although she does like to boss him around.

As the troll girl stood up her horns hit the top of a shelf, she backed away in a bit of pain and rubbed her horns with a small pout.

"Not so big and scary that way Serket" you giggle at the sight of her until she forces

you against a shelf "I would stop laughing if I were you Lalonde" the two of you were on a strict last name basis since you first had to be paired up as leaders.

You loved Kanaya and you would punch anyone in the face, which you have done before, to anyone that dared to say otherwise and that she was a huge part of your life and made you feel complete.

But it was moments like this that just made Vriska hard to resist and you just hoped with all your heart that Kanaya wouldn't mind "sharing" you with the spider troll who made your stomach do turns your own girlfriend could never do, the way she smells, the way she talks.

The two were just completely different and if you could just make them one you were sure you'd have the perfect lover, you have no idea as to exactly what about Vriska you liked but something about her drove you wild.

Her lips brushed against yours for a quick second before pulling away into a huge grin, your face was a deep red, and your body was already against hers just asking for more.

A zombie bursted through the door, Vriska got off of you and aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, hitting the old man straight in the head.


End file.
